Energy consumption in datacenters is an ever growing issue. Datacenters often house many thousands of computers and generate a very large amount of heat, most of which may be managed through large cooling systems. Thus, a datacenter often uses electricity to generate heat, and then uses even more electricity to dissipate the same heat.